Axis Powers Opposing
by Michi101
Summary: When A port opens in the conference room leading to another world how will the allies and the axis deal with this? Various Parings-x


_I though this might be fun :] Plus,being a digimon fan I hardly wrote anything about them. xD So he's just a lil' something to bug me outta my mayhem thing is,Its not digimon anyway. .__. _

_HETALIA WTF :D_

_Various parings-x /Oc Parings too 83  
_

_If there's something you disagree with please tell me so I can fix it. ^__^ _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Yay!Its like,the start of the world conference!Today we're discussing the topic of global warming!"Yelled an excited teen with sunlit blond grinned,her bright blue eyes burning fires of passion." all this excitement Necessary?"A second person asked annoyed by the blond's enthusiasm over such a subject like this one."Of Course,England!Even you should have something to be happy about,right?Or are you just an stuck up British guy who wears a frilly pink apron?"The female voice questioned raising an eyebrow."You Said You wouldn't speak of that if I made you your damn hamburgers!"England exclamined loudly in outrage by her statement.

"Alright,Alright you two!No more fighting!How about we sit an make a-"Before finishing his sentence another was cut off."No Thanks,China."Were the two Chinese man suddenly sulked in desperation,He can hardly speak without being declined as soon as he tries to say something."Both of you shut up!Its getting pretty damn annoying hearing both of your mouths!"Screeched a dark haired man angrily."Ah,Germany."A shorter blond adressed simply."ALRIGHT! TAKE THE ROLE CALL AND DON'T SAY A PEEP!"

"America!England!"

The two mummered a quiet,'here' in response boredly looking away from each knew he could never deny his friend even though they had fights about occasional stupid junk going on in the knew the same,she cared about her older half-brother,even if he was sometimes a sissy prick.

"China!Japan!"

The most adorable brothers you might come to know,Japan may be high-stringed at times and might not handle crowds well,but he enjoys being around China and can act almost himself even though it sometimes turns out at the worst when away for like,Oh I don't know,Five to fifteen minutes?China,on the other hand was a very sweet big brother caring and doing anything he can to make Japan happy,and only good brothers cry when giving their younger brother independence as a nation.

"Italy!North and South!"

Aren't they terrible?One's a hormonal teen while the other is an insensitive pervert who somewhat annoys you to ,as his brother calls him is the perverted takes a liking to Finland affectionately calling him 'Fish',Through their nation's history , the only one with physical normality is actually out of the largest crush in history to little Lichtenstein.

"Switzerland!Denmark!"

The married believed everyone should be one with Scandinavia so he wounded up trying to take over the Swiss,but instead became joined as a union,causing Denmark to believe that they are strong to be around even though he might be a bit competitive in running,He secretly cares for his 'Husband' occasionally telling someone to 'Get the hell from their territory'. Denmark,our gasm squealing lover boy can get serious too,just seeing 'Swissy' in a dress has its luck. When he gets a heavy axe on your ass,I would not be laughing.

"Finland!Sweden!"

Like an older brother Sweden always looks out for little 'Fish'.They became joined when fighting with Norway and Denmark for independence,affectionately calling each other 'Su-land' they are extremely close giving the advantage to Finland for his feminine appearance that is always noticed by North stays the normal quiet,but can stand up and protect in an he knows something is hurting Finland he doesn't stop to 'fix' the problem and make him happy again.

"Poland!Lithuania!"

Poland is your basic man whore,he dresses in woman's clothing most of the time because he says it makes him look good. He is usually determined to get what he wants an doesn't back down,on the other hand,Lithuania is quiet,silent and pretty much a Yes-man to Poland on whatever wacky adventure he is pulled into without any complaints.

"Russia!Greenland!"

Russia is just like another Ivan except nicer,He is affectionate to Greenland in various being cursed out in Greenlandic he smiles saying things like 'Your so cute' or just basically squealing of is a disrespectful child and the youngest country in the United lived with Russia for half of his life and was disobedient there is easily jealous and dislikes anyone who steals Russia's attention,even so he has a soft spot for England.

"Alright!Let this meeting go underway!"The german announced loudly and everyone scurried to their seats in an odered when Germany was going to speak North rose his hand.

"Yes..Italia?"He facepalmed looking to the young man.

"Can we get some Pasta in here?This talking gets me hungry.."

* * *

**Lul Did you like it?**

**It seemed like a good idea..**

**Now the intro is done we'll get to the hole in the wall C8**

**There will be some kind of crack characters of Opposing will have their Japanese original nation names or Japanese North Italy will be called North or will usually be called 'Brit' or 'Orange-boy'.  
**

**Couples(Opposing)**

**(n)Italy x Finland**

**(s)Italy x ______(Character yet to be introduced.)**

**Denmark x Switzerland**

**England x Greenland/Russia**

**o**

**Couples(Mixed)**

**(o) England x US  
**

**(o) Belarus x Latvia**

**(o) Japan x England**

**The couples might come in order of chapter X3 **

**Review if you want,I'll continue this story if thou has randomness 8D  
**


End file.
